User talk:MaloMart
Questions I want answered (see the questions on my userpage) 2. He's that determined to irritate Link with his fairy-obsession. 5. He's moved on his own a few times throughout the game, and there's a portal in Ganon's Tower that he uses to get in. 6. Link's just awesome like that; what more reason do you need? 7. He sneezes out a Heart Container after you beat him (and you're wondering about Arrows?)... I'm guessing he tried using the Arrows to get the HC out. 8. Don't really have an answer for the flaming head thing, but he probably possessed Zelda thinking that Link wouldn't try to attack her. 9. No freakin' clue. Maybe it's Ganondorf seeing Zant in the afterlife right before he dies (like that "death vision" thing some people say they had during a near-death experience), some people say Ganondorf is telekinetically snapping Zant's neck (Zant did say that he'd keep being rezzed as long as Ganondorf was alive, didn't he? Although I don't see how he could have come back from Midna's kick-ass hair attack...). Diachronos (talk) 02:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) } |text = I have totally been wondering about that wind/earth temple thing forever!! That always bothered me! =) }} 12. Isn't it obvious? Rauru did it while Link was hibernating! Why? I don't know, maybe he just likes to punk people while they sleep. 15. I don't know...maybe they're hermaphrodites?Ultrabountyhunter (talk) 08:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and and I agree that the Wind/Earth temple thing made no sense, it really, really ticked me off.Ultrabountyhunter (talk) 08:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Things you’d like answered: 1. If you blow up his boat smoke will come out... it’s a plane in disguise. Plus he stalks link. 2. Tingle can't die. No one can bear being around him long enough to kill him. 3. Nintendo is fond of irony 4. Why not? 5. it’s not a wolf, its link 6. Don’t forget bombs. He has them up there too (yes I realize this isn’t an answer). 7. To screw with links head. (On both accounts) 8. Spasm 9. They don’t need it. They just don’t like link having it. 10. Floods is the answer to everything (an inside joke on my behalf) 11. Because volviga rocks 12. A question I have asked myself 13. Plenty of grass 14. It was wrote by time 15. They go men hunting in their spare time (this isn’t sarcasm i'm serious. several gossip stones and characters mention this in ocarina of time) Oni Link 17:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Debate on my Timeline your timeline is great and almos exactly the same as mine. infact it is the exact same except the link to the past placing. Oni Link 17:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Debate on other theories Other I don't know how to gather screenshots that are not already on this wiki, because I'm still somewhat new here. If you want proof, enter one of the houses in Kakariko Village in OoT. I can't remember which one, but I think it was whitish with a red roof. She doesn't have a huge beard, just a little scruffy one. If you do this and she has no beard, then I assume there must be something wrong with my disc, but I doubt that. 04:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Also, I just remembered a more specific way to find her. Her house is where Talon is sleeping before you wake him up with the Pocket Cucco. When you do that, look around the house for her (it shouldn't be too hard). As for the name thing, I didn't know if I should put in a name when I only know her as "Bearded Lady". 04:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) at the top of the page. Look at what I did with your newly created pages to see what I mean. And you should always put the name of whatever it is in the infobox. Worst comes to worst, you create a page with the wrong name, and we can just move it/delete it and merge any information into the correct page. This is a wiki - be bold, but do what you do for the good of the wiki.}} Userbox Well done. I don't think I can beat that. I think people don't try to make small ones because they're not as impressive.20:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Curse you and your insufferable logic! 22:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) you just you just beat me to your word bubble >_> i was JUST about to save the changes, and when I hit save, you had already created your word bubble. Looks cool--Shade Link (talk) 00:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) oh, and you know the time you put on your bubble? you don't have to have the time there. You can put something like: "Time is money", or "Time is money, so if you're done, quit wasting both".--Shade Link (talk) 00:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) your welcome =D.--Shade Link (talk) 00:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Questions you want answered Questions you want answered part X Majora's Mask movie :you made the movie's right? so thats how he would find out, as well as me now:P.'--C2' 00:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :well then nobody will. and if you do ever become rich and famous, would you still be on this wiki?'--C2' 00:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :thats what i would do if i was famous, and still on this wiki.......but it seems unlikely that will happen. not the fame part, me being on this wiki and famous, but good luck!'--C2' 00:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hmmm, when you are famous...I CALL BUTLER! Or Bodygaurd...lol...--'Shade Link' Your Questions Speed Challenges re:psssst no it was a diversion, it still is in Swaziland FYI.'--C2' 13:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm impressed! Navi 8 for question number 8, how about,.."redano was so sick of taking care of kids, he needed back-up incase they werent killed by zant or ganondorf." '--C2' 01:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :hahaha yeah. XD'''--C2''' 01:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC)